Senior Year
by manderzwuvsyew
Summary: Booze, Theme parties, Graduation, High Society, mix these with your favorite GG cahracters and see what you get. Rory/Logan, Finn/Rosemary, Madeline/Brandon, Stephanie/Colin, Paris/Tristan
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ok I don't own Gilmore Girls!(Sadly!!) But I own the story & a few of the characters!

* * *

"Hey Ror!"

"Hey Mads," Rory Hayden said back to her best friend, Madeline Lynn. They had been friends since they were 2 years old and now they were 17!

"Omigod, did you hear that Logan and Brandon have girlfriends? Oh well duh Brandon is your brother of course you know…" Maddy spilled. "Mads, first breathe, second what the hell are you talking about?" Rory interrupted.

Maddy looked at her questionly, "Ok so your big brother and his best friend, you know Brandon and Logan…" "Maddy, today would be nice." She interrupted again.

"Ok, Ok, they both have girlfriends." Maddy finished.

"Ok, Wow like exclusive? Um, no I didn't, wow, and B wants me to tell him everything, HA!" Rory said, beyond confused.

"Um, yeah Logan & Clara and Brandon and Becca…"Maddy said, looking away from her best friends reaction, since it was a well known fact the four girls did not get along at all.

"WHAT THE HELL? Are you fucking kidding me?" Rory burst out, catching people around them attentions.

" Miss. Hayden, Miss. Lynn please turn around and be quiet," Mr. Ruhl said.

* * *

The bell rang to dismiss them from school.

"Um, Ror, how…um, are you ok?" Maddy asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Just let me process this," Rory answered.

They walked down the hall towards their lockers, so they could get their things and go home for the weekend. The only problem was their lockers were right next to all their friends, which included Logan and Brandon. And Rory just wasn't quite ready to see them just yet. Once they got to the hall they saw Becca and Clara, standing next to their lockers. They looked at each other and walked toward their lockers. Brandon and Becca were against Rory's locker. Maddy already had her things so all they needed was from Rory's so they could leave.

"Hayden, move your fat ass out of the way and take your flavor with you!" Maddy said to Brandon.

"Lynn, why should I? And she isn't my flavor she's my girlfriend!" Brandon said back.

Rory and Maddy shared an are you fucking kidding me look that didn't go unnoticed by Finn, Colin, Steph, Rose, or Paris.

"Branyy can you please give me and Clara a ride home?" Becca asked.

"Um, yeah sure you guys ready to go?" Brandon answered.

"Come on Care Bears lets go. Bye guys." Logan said.

The two couples walked away to the parking lot. Leaving their seven friends in their wake. A few moments later to be joined by Tristan. He walked up to his seven friends who were all standing with their jaws dropped toward the doors.

"So, um guys why are we all standing, staring at the doors?" Tristan asked his friends.

" Logan and Brandon they just…they left…Brandon left his sister, his fucking twin sister without a ride for some bitch who we all hate." Colin spilled.

"Damn mates, what the bloody hell?" Finn said.

"Hey I know why don't we hang out tonight, you know all of us…well except Logan and Brandon of course. Hey you guys want to sleepover this weekend?" Steph asked.

"Hex yeah we do…right guys?" Rose asked, looking around at her friends faces trying to find someone who didn't agree with her, she stopped on Paris and Tristan faces, "What?"

"Well," Paris said stretching out the word, "Me and Tristan have a project so we can't tonight sorry, ah crap Tris lets go."

" Ok, Ok, Bye guys talk to you later," Tristan said following Paris outside to their cars.

"Ok, so everyone cars, now move it or lose it, chop, chop!" Steph yelled out.

* * *

Ok so tell me if you think I should continue or not or whateves!!

3Manderz!!


	2. Chapter 2

BTW I own nothin, zip, zero, zilch, oh well cept story and some characters, well no characters in this chapter, but...

* * *

Once they all (all that were going, at least) got to Steph's house, they went straight to her entertainment room.

"Ok, so what movies do we want to watch on this beautiful movie night, or weekend we are having?" Rose inquired.

"Ooo, The Notebook, all the way," Maddy exclaimed.

"NO!"

"Oh, come on it'll be fun, we can watch some dude flick to make up for the chick flick we want to watch."

"Fine. So do we have all the food we need?" Colin asked and begged to god they did and he didn't want to be the one to have to go to the store to get all of their food and bring it back.

All the girls burst out laughing; by the time they stopped laughing they had tears streaming down their faces. They all looked at the boys from their sits on the floor with bemused faces. They saw the guy's hopeful faces and burst out laughing again.

"Hey guys quit laughing," Finn yelled at them.

"Sorry Finny, we didn't mean to laugh at you guys, but… you guys should have seen the hopeful looks on both of your faces, it was just plain hilarious!" Steph exclaimed.

"We're so happy our displeasure can bring you all so much enjoyment." Colin bit back.

"Hey, hey children settle down, now Colin since you went last time this time Finny you have to go, but since all you usually bring back alcohol I'm going with you so we can get some sweets. Colin, Steph pick out some movies to watch and call takeout. Rose, Maddy set everything up." Rory ordered.

"Ok break!" Finn exclaimed.

They all looked at him funny.

"What I thought it seemed like a good idea. You get mad every time I yell it, now was like the perfect time, and your all still mad." Finn defended. (AN: Hehe Finn defended, Wow aren't I mature, ah well candy does that to yew!!)

"Finny now was the perfect time, ok BREAK!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey that was my line!"

"Ok Finn lets go, bye guys." Rory said, dragging Finn out the door.

* * *

"Colin, oh Colin what are we going to order?" Steph called out.

"How about I call for Chinese and pizza, and you can pick out the movies." Colin answered.

Steph got an excited look over face, and made her way towards the movies. Already calculating what chick flicks she could get away with before Colin and Finn flipped out on her.

"Oh and Steph don't pick all chick flicks."

"Fine, so what you want me to pick The Godfather?" Steph enquired.

"If that is what you really want to pick I won't object to watching The Godfather." Colin answered.

"Fine we'll watch The Godfather, The Notebook, Say It Isn't So and…" Steph trailed off.

"Sounds like good movie choices to me."

* * *

"Finny what do you wanna get?"

"Alcohol."

"Anything else?" Rory prodded.

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yep"

Come on Finn, if you don't pick anything besides alcohol then I'm going to hide all of your alcohol, and you'll never see it again, do you understand me?" Rory threatened.

"Yeah, ok so how about some Half Baked ice cream and some movie theater butter popcorn." Finn gave in.

"Alright, and don't forget the red vines."

"Ah love, how could I forget the red vines?" Finn asked, acting hurt by her comment, with a hand held over his heart.

"I didn't mean it like that…"Rory started. "Ah whatever helps you sleep at night love." Finn interrupted before walking away to the frozen food section.

* * *

"Maddy darling where are you?" Rose called out.

They had been playing Hide-n-go-seek for the past twenty minutes, and Rose had decided they should get everything ready for their movie night.

"Mads, come on I don't want to get my ass chewed out."

Rose walked to front couch and Maddy jumped out and hit her with a pillow.

"Maddy, what the hell was that for?"

"Oh come on you know …"She was cut off with a pillow hitting her straight in the face.

"Oh no you did nit." She said, before chunking a pillow at Rose's head.

Maddy and Rose got into a full fledge pillow. Neither of them noticing they had a crowd of people watching them. Betting on who would be the winner of this weeks pillow fight. Last week Rose won, so this week most money was on Maddy. Meaning everyone but Finn, was betting on Maddy.

"Ouch!" Rose called out, "Fine you win I hope your happy."

"Ecstatic, thanks Rose you just made me an easy 50 bucks." Rory called out.

Rose and Maddy's heads whipped around so fast, it's a surprise they didn't get whiplash.

"When did you guys get here?" Maddy questioned.

"Rose, my darling, why would you just forfeit like that, now I owe these Looney Tunes money. "

"Omigod, I love that show," Steph said super excited, "Hey we should go out and buy the seasons on D.V.D, and watch them one of the weekends, instead of movies."

Maddy stared at her appalled. Rory looked surprised to hear words like that come out of someone's mouth. Rose looked at her best friend with a worried expression on her face. Colin and Finn looked like they were about to lose the battle with holding their laughter in. Steph looked at all of their faces when no one answered her. And wondered what was going on thru their minds at that moment.

"What?" Steph asked her friends confused.

"Nothing," they all said.

"Jinx," all six yelled out before they burst out laughing.

"Movie time," Rory called out, once their laughing fit was over.

And they all sat down on the couches and started watching The Notebook.

Half way thru the movie Maddy spoke up,"Hey no one every answered my question."

* * *

Soooooo tell me whatcha thinkin, bad, good, ugly(ok wow where am I goin??), ok just tell me whatcha thinkin. please do you guys really want me to beg I'll do it.

3Manderz!! Je t'aime!!!! Oh and Happy Single Awareness Day!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

So I so don't own Gilmore Girls which is pretty apparent or it SO whouldn't be over, but *tears*

* * *

"Branny, what do you wanna do tonight?" Becca asked, using a sickeningly sweet voice, which one can only fake.

"Um, I don't know, hey Logan, man what are you and your lovely lady doing tonight?" Brandon said.

"Ah, whatever Clara wants to do," Logan replied, looking down at his girlfriend, as they sat on the couch watching One Tree Hill.

"Oh Logie, that is so sweet, I want to go to that really fancy French restaurant down town. So me and Becca will go get ready and we'll all go out," Clara said, getting even more excited as she talked.

Becca and Clara got off the couches, pecked their respective boyfriends on the lips, and headed for the door so they could go get ready for their date.

"We'll pick you guys up at 7 o'clock." Brandon called out as they headed towards the door.

"So," Logan drawled out,"Where do you think everyone is?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen or heard from them in like 4 hours," Brandon replied.

"I know usually we hear from all of them when we aren't all together."

"Really, so what do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know, hey are you being dragged to the party two weeks from now in the Hampton's?"

"Oh yeah so can't wait." Brandon sarcastically answered.

"Me neither, oh hey are you bringing Becca with you?" Logan inquired.

"Um probably not, I really don't think she should go, its not that she wouldn't want to its that she would probably be torn to pieces, by my family to say the least. Don't want to expose her to that."

"Oh yeah, totally understand where you are coming from there. I don't think I'm taking Clara either."

"Hey, we should probably get ready, so we can pick them up on time."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

Brandon and Logan ring the doorbell and waited for their girlfriends to answer the door. Clara and Becca answered the door ready to go. Clara dressed in a dark green, knee length dress that was tight around her chest and flowed out under the bow that tied beneath her bust and brought out her green eyes and went really well with her blond hair. And Becca wearing a black dress that looked exactly like Clara's and really accented her blond hair and tanned skin.

"You ladies are looking pretty this evening," Logan complemented.

"You boys absolutely handsome this fabulous evening," Becca said.

"Now that we have exhausted the compliments are you wonderful ladies ready to go?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, let's go I haven't been to La Baguette in forever, I can't wait." Clara said, getting really excited.

"OK, then it's settled, let's go."

* * *

"Bonjour, vous désirez, "the host started completely bored then looked up and recognized who he was talking to, "Monsieur Huntzberger, Monsieur Hayden good to see you again."

"Bonjour, Jean-Pierre a table for four please," Brandon said.

"Yes, right this way."

He led them to a table in a darker corner of the restaurant, so they were more secluded from the rest of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be Guy, this evening," Jean-Pierre said, handing them their menus, "He should be out in a few moments to get your orders."

While they waited for the waiter to arrive to get their orders, they looked over the menu so they were sure of what they would be getting when he finally arrived. Becca and Clara already knew what they were getting so they started a conversation on some random conversation; the guys weren't really paying attention to their dates.

Brandon looked over at Logan since he had looked down a couple moments and hadn't looked up yet.

"Logan, man are you OK?"

"Logan," Brandon tried again, but trying not to get the girls attention.

"Huh, oh hey Brandon."

"Mate, are you OK?"

"Um yeah…wait…no…my sister just text me and said 'S.O.S. Josh accident come quick', we're here on a date, but I really want to be there for my sister."

"The girls will totally understand."

"I hope so," Logan turned towards the girls, "Hey, um, ladies we have to go family emergency."

"But Logie, we're on a date, you can't just get up and leave with some fake excuse, I'm you're girlfriend."

"I know you're my girlfriend, but my sister really needs me right now."

"So then, you go and Brandon can stay." Becca said.

"Actually," Brandon said stretching out the word, "I'm going to go with Logan make sure Honor will be ok."

"Fine, go," the girls said in unison, before they turned back to their conversation.

"Ok, well you heard them let's go."

* * *

They had finished all of the movies Steph had picked out for them to watch last night. And had just woken up, but no one really wanted to get up yet so they all just laid there, to exhausted and stuffed to move. They all let out a loud groan when Rory's phone started blaring, but it was to far away for any of them to reach, while they had their legs all tangled and to lazy to move.

"Ror, get your phone," Colin called out from beneath Steph.

"Ah, Coly not so loud," Steph exclaimed, since her ear was right near Colin's mouth.

"Sorry Stephy," Colin whispered in Steph's ear.

"Colin, get off your ass and get it yourself," Rory called out, from across the room.

"Ah, Love your phone's shrilling was bad enough," Finn started.

"Shut it Finn, no one told you to go steal Mr.V's scotch and get wasted and hung over, now did they?" Rory interrupted.

"Ahhh, like your voice helps."

"Ooo Finny, does baby have a hangover?" Rose inquired, in her best baby voice.

"Yes!"

"Finn!" All five of his friends exclaimed.

"OK you know what I'm going to get some aspirin and aqua, and maybe make some coffee, you guys clean this up." Maddy ordered, getting up from under Rory's head and moving Rose's feet from across her legs.

"Ugh, Mads," Rose and Rory whined.

"Oh shut it, and all of you get of your asses and get ready to start this fabulous day ahead of us," Maddy said all sing song, she walked by Rory's phone and noticed she had a message, "Oh and Ror check your messages," she said while tossing the phone at her friend.

"Ouch!" Rory exclaimed, when her cell hit her.

She looked at her phone that said 'one new missed call'. _I wonder who called this early on a Saturday morning _Rory thought opening her phone. _Honor? Why did Honor, call me? Omigod, what if something happened to Logan._ Rory started freaking out.

"Ror, you OK?" Rose asked as she saw her friends face.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Who called you Love?"

"Um, Honor?" Rory stated more like a question.

Colin and Steph separated, since they had been making out since Maddy walked out of the room.

"Honor called you, why?" Colin asked.

"I don't know I haven't listened to it yet."

"Well, girlie what are you waiting for listen to it, oh and put it on speaker." Steph said, getting off Colin, who groaned when Steph got of him.

"Oh hush you little baby."

"So…"

"Um, Josh had an accident?"

"Who had an accident?" Maddy asked coming back in the room followed by the maid, who was carrying their waters and aspirin.

"Josh"

"Oh, is Honor OK?"

"All she said was 'Hey Rory it's Honor, Josh had an accident, so if you see Logan can you tell him.'"

"So Honor can't get a hold of Logan?"

"Oh, she called last night."

"So who woke us up?"

"Oh my dad."

"Ah Chris, nice guy."

" Love, he woke us up at this ungodly hour."

"Finn, your just mad because you haven't gotten over your hangover yet, so take your aspirin." Maddy said, tossing the aspirin bottle and a water bottle.

"You just are in a throwing mood aren't you?"

"Hey don't tease me."

"So, let's go make sure Honor is OK." Rory suggested.

"Oh I so like that idea." Steph squealed.

"Then get ready and Colin will drive us," Finn suggested.

"Thanks for offering me up Finn" Colin deadpanned.

"All the time mate."

* * *

Hey tell me whatcha thinkin!

!3 Manderzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Omigod (he he Legally Blonde the Musical {its a song})okayyyy supperz homeys?????

Disclaimer: I own nothin' not-ta zip zero zilch Kay Je fin!!!!

* * *

Rory and Maddy were the first ones dressed and ready to go. Maddy dressed in a short, dark denim skirt that flared out showing off her lean tan legs, and a hot pink tank top covered with a dark jean jacket. With her hair, pin straight, with her bangs slightly curled and natural makeup with thicker black eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop. A pair of pink flip flops on her feet showing of her perfect pedicure.

Rory's outfit looked like Maddy's only hers was white denim and a dark blue tank top and her jacket cut off under her bust. Her hair was in natural waves with her bangs curled and pushed to the right of her forehead. A pair of black converse on her feet. Natural makeup that had thicker eyeliner to make her big baby blue's pop.

Rory picked up her third cup of coffee that morning and took a sip, a look of contentment washed over her face. She set down her cup, and went back to reading the paper.

Maddy sat across from Rory at the kitchen table waiting for their friends to come down stairs to go. She was still nursing her first cup of coffee for the day.

"Maddy could stop tapping your foot, its hard to concentrate," Rory said, bursting the silence.

"Oh, sorry," Maddy said, sheepishly.

Steph came into the kitchen dressed in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, paired with a hot pink graphic tee, and a white blazer on top. Her blond hair in natural waves flowing down her back. A pair of white peep pumps on her feet showing of her pedicure. Her makeup darker than Rory's and Maddy's; highlighting her brown eyes.

"Good morning lovelies," Steph sang.

"What did you do?"

"Ha, ha, can't a girl just be happy?"

"Well yeah but, not you and not this early in the morning." The two girls said in unison.

"Ladies," Colin and Finn said coming downstairs.

Colin wearing a red polo over white jeans. And Finn wearing a black polo with the top buttons undone over dark jeans.

"OK lets go," Finn said.

"Um, Finn aren't you forgetting something," Rory said, "or more like someone."

"Nope!"

"Are you and Rose in another fight?" Maddy questioned, while getting refills and first of coffees for everyone in the room.

"What me and Rose fight never." Finn said acting hurt.

"What you fight all the time, mostly because you flirt with her, even around the guys she is dating at that moment in time," Steph argued, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Whatever we do not fight."

"Yep you guys never fight, you have creative discussions," Colin said sarcastically.

"Omigod (he he), we are never letting Logan talk us into watching a Suite Life of Zach and Cody marathon again," Rory complained, while finishing of her fourth cup and stealing Colin's cup.

"Hey, Hayden get your own cup."

"I already finished it, and you hadn't started yours yet."

"Exactly yet!" Colin exclaimed, taking the cup from her hands, and grabbing her cup on the way to the coffee pot and filling it up, and giving it back to her.

"Fine, Rose got mad at me for no reason what so ever." Finn confessed.

"No reason, huh?" Maddy asked disbelieving.

"Finn, did you flirt with her again?" Steph questioned.

"When doesn't he?" Rose asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

Rose was wearing a gray long sleeve thermal shirt over a pair of ripped white skinny jeans. With a pair of gray 4" stilettos, showing off her perfect pedicure. Her bright red hair pulled up into a ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead. Her makeup completely natural.

"He tried to have me sleep with him."

"Love, no I didn't you totally wanted to sleep with me."

"Ha yeah right."

"See you agree!"

"Omigod (oh la la ), you two just get together already," Steph exclaimed.

"Hey, like you have room to talk," Rose argued.

"I am perfectly happy with how my life is, thank you."

"Oh and I'm not happy with my life?"

"Girls," the guys said as the pulled them apart seeing as they had moved closer during their argument.

"Steph, come on let's go to the car," Colin said, walking towards the door with Stephanie, " OK you guys ready to go?" He asked everyone else in the kitchen.

"Yep let's get this show on the road."

They headed outside and all climbed into Finn's black escalade. Finn driving. Maddy in the passenger seat, since she refused not to be up front and Finn wouldn't let her drive his baby. Colin and Rory sat in the middle. And Steph and Rose sat in the back (much to Colin and Finn's dismay they made up on the walk to the car).

They made it to the Huntzberger house and walked up to the door and rang the bell. A nervous looking maid answered the door.

"Hello," the maid said.

"Hilda, who is it?"

"Oh, hello Miss. Huntzberger."

Honor walked up to the maid, and saw whom she was talking to and screeched.

"Hey guys, come in, come in."

"Hey Honor," all six of them said.

"Hey Logan and Brandon are up stairs with Josh," Honor said staring pointedly at Colin and Finn while saying this.

"OK we get the point, leave."

Colin and Finn headed up stairs to hang out with the guys. And the girls headed outside to the deck, to gossip.

* * *

"So girlies, what are you doing here?" Honor asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her. Especially after about five minutes of sitting in silence, just sipping on their coffees.

"Why did you call me last night?" Rory asked.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot I called you last night, sorry Ror."

"Please, it doesn't bother her. So how is Josh?" Maddy blurted out before Rory could answer.

"Huh? Oh right Josh is doing fine, sorry if it freaked you out. It wasn't a big accident, I was just looking for Logan since it was his car."

"Ooo, how much trouble are you in for wrecking it?" Steph asked. Knowing how the guys thought of their cars as their babies.

"Well, since Josh was the one who wrapped it around the tree, I'm not in as much trouble as him. But, since it was his Camaro," Honor trailed off, a smile growing on her face.

"Ouch, so glad I didn't wreck it, " Rose said trying to hold in the giggles, "Wait wrapped around a tree?"

"Yep, a tree, and if he had put it into reverse like a normal person we wouldn't have had a problem, since it was barely noticeably. But Josh, being Josh, forgot and pressed down on the gas and ran into the tree more."

All five burst out into fits of giggles.

* * *

Colin and Finn walked upstairs, and waked into Logan's room to see their three friends lounging in room.

"Hey guys," Brandon from his spot on the floor in front of Logan's bed, reading a car magazine.

"Hey mates, so Honor found you?" Finn asked walking into his room, and flopping down on the bed.

"Huh?" Logan asked completely confused, moving so Finn wasn't on his feet.

"Honor called Rory's cell last night, looking for you," Colin said, plopping down on the desk chair.

"Oh, yeah she sent me a text during me and Brandon's date last night," Logan said, with a bit of disdain in his voice.

"And he means a double him and his girlfriend and Brandon and his, I asked last night," Josh said, since he saw the look on Finn's face.

"Fine, so what happened?"

"Josh wrapped my Camaro around a tree last night," Logan said glaring over at Josh.

"Hey, she was distracting me," Josh defended himself.

"OK, moving on what happened on your date last night, that made you get that look on your faces?" Colin asked, looking at Brandon and Logan.

"Well," Brandon started when a burst of giggles floated through the open window. All five of them looked over at the window. "Come on guys let's go down stairs and see what's so funny."

* * *

"Hello ladies, what's so funny?" The guys asked walking out onto the deck.

The girls looked up from their places, where they had fallen from their chairs and ended up. They all had tears streaming down their faces and were clutching their sides.

"He…h…hey gu…guys," the girls said between giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh," Rory said, wiping away the tears, " Oh ah nothing."

The girls all brushed away their tears and stood up, nodding their heads to agree with Rory.

"OK," the guys said skeptically.

They stayed a couple more hours and then left and went to their respective houses. Leaving with promises to talk to each other later and see them Monday.

* * *

Monday morning the eight of them meet up at their lockers.

"Ugh, I hate Mondays," Rose said as she closed her locker.

"Well, look at the bright side," Steph started. "Me," Finn interrupted. Rose rolled her eyes. "We only have seven months till graduation."

"Hey guys," Tristan said as he walked up to the gang with Paris in his arms.

"Hey, are you still having your Halloween party themed like Finn wanted?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, he is, " Finn burst out before Tristan could even answer the question.

"Well," Tristan said stretching out the word, "I think it really will be Disney themed like Finn wants. Especially when he invites like 30 different people and tells them it's a Disney themed party, and then they go and tell people and the cycle goes on and on." Tristan finished glaring at Finn.

"Hey you all agreed it was a good idea. I'm just the only one who followed through."

"What are you talking about?" They all asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Oh right, I forgot you all got so smashed that night we slept, well more like passed out, at the park."

They all looked confused for a minute before that night came back to them, and they all got huge grins that spread across their faces.

"Oh yeah, good night," Steph said thinking back.

Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!!!

"Ah crap time for class, see you at lunch?"

They all said their goodbyes and split to head to their classes. Rory, Maddy, Brandon, and Logan in French. Steph and Colin in Math. Finn, Rose, Tristan and Paris in English.

* * *

SO...baby-cakes, if you wuv me you'll review. . . No . . . And why the heckerz not. . . You don't like me. . . well review anyway I don't care I want you to review for me. . . Omigod, you will, your the best ever!!!!!!  
JK, JK, JK, LOL, LOL, Laugh!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!3 Manderz!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Once they all (all that were going, at least) got to Steph's house, they went straight to her entertainment room.

"Ok, so what movies do we want to watch on this beautiful movie night, or weekend we are having?" Rose inquired.

"Ooo, The Notebook, all the way," Maddy exclaimed.

"NO!"

"Oh, come on it'll be fun, we can watch some dude flick to make up for the chick flick we want to watch."

"Fine. So do we have all the food we need?" Colin asked and begged to god they did and he didn't want to be the one to have to go to the store to get all of their food and bring it back.

All the girls burst out laughing; by the time they stopped laughing they had tears streaming down their faces. They all looked at the boys from their sits on the floor with bemused faces. They saw the guy's hopeful faces and burst out laughing again.

"Hey guys quit laughing," Finn yelled at them.

"Sorry Finny, we didn't mean to laugh at you guys, but… you guys should have seen the hopeful looks on both of your faces, it was just plain hilarious!" Steph exclaimed.

"We're so happy our displeasure can bring you all so much enjoyment." Colin bit back.

"Hey, hey children settle down, now Colin since you went last time this time Finny you have to go, but since all you usually bring back alcohol I'm going with you so we can get some sweets. Colin, Steph pick out some movies to watch and call takeout. Rose, Maddy set everything up." Rory ordered.

"Ok break!" Finn exclaimed.

They all looked at him funny.

"What I thought it seemed like a good idea. You get mad every time I yell it, now was like the perfect time, and your all still mad." Finn defended. (AN: Hehe Finn defended, Wow aren't I mature, ah well candy does that to yew!!)

"Finny now was the perfect time, ok BREAK!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey that was my line!"

"Ok Finn lets go, bye guys." Rory said, dragging Finn out the door.

"Colin, oh Colin what are we going to order?" Steph called out.

"How about I call for Chinese and pizza, and you can pick out the movies." Colin answered.

Steph got an excited look over face, and made her way towards the movies. Already calculating what chick flicks she could get away with before Colin and Finn flipped out on her.

"Oh and Steph don't pick all chick flicks."

"Fine, so what you want me to pick The Godfather?" Steph enquired.

"If that is what you really want to pick I won't object to watching The Godfather." Colin answered.

"Fine we'll watch The Godfather, The Notebook, Say It Isn't So and…" Steph trailed off.

"Sounds like good movie choices to me."

"Finny what do you wanna get?"

"Alcohol."

"Anything else?" Rory prodded.

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yep"

Come on Finn, if you don't pick anything besides alcohol then I'm going to hide all of your alcohol, and you'll never see it again, do you understand me?" Rory threatened.

"Yeah, ok so how about some Half Baked ice cream and some movie theater butter popcorn." Finn gave in.

"Alright, and don't forget the red vines."

"Ah love, how could I forget the red vines?" Finn asked, acting hurt by her comment, with a hand held over his heart.

"I didn't mean it like that…"Rory started. "Ah whatever helps you sleep at night love." Finn interrupted before walking away to the frozen food section.

"Maddy darling where are you?" Rose called out.

They had been playing Hide-n-go-seek for the past twenty minutes, and Rose had decided they should get everything ready for their movie night.

"Mads, come on I don't want to get my ass chewed out."

Rose walked to front couch and Maddy jumped out and hit her with a pillow.

"Maddy, what the hell was that for?"

"Oh come on you know …"She was cut off with a pillow hitting her straight in the face.

"Oh no you did nit." She said, before chunking a pillow at Rose's head.

Maddy and Rose got into a full fledge pillow. Neither of them noticing they had a crowd of people watching them. Betting on who would be the winner of this weeks pillow fight. Last week Rose won, so this week most money was on Maddy. Meaning everyone but Finn, was betting on Maddy.

"Ouch!" Rose called out, "Fine you win I hope your happy."

"Ecstatic, thanks Rose you just made me an easy 50 bucks." Rory called out.

Rose and Maddy's heads whipped around so fast, it's a surprise they didn't get whiplash.

"When did you guys get here?" Maddy questioned.

"Rose, my darling, why would you just forfeit like that, now I owe these Looney Tunes money. "

"Omigod, I love that show," Steph said super excited, "Hey we should go out and buy the seasons on D.V.D, and watch them one of the weekends, instead of movies."

Maddy stared at her appalled. Rory looked surprised to hear words like that come out of someone's mouth. Rose looked at her best friend with a worried expression on her face. Colin and Finn looked like they were about to lose the battle with holding their laughter in. Steph looked at all of their faces when no one answered her. And wondered what was going on thru their minds at that moment.

"What?" Steph asked her friends confused.

"Nothing," they all said.

"Jinx," all six yelled out before they burst out laughing.

"Movie time," Rory called out, once their laughing fit was over.


End file.
